SHE WILL BE LOVED
by MayeEvans
Summary: Este trata de Lily y James cuando van en 7°, Lily se lleva aun mal con James a pesar de que el mueve cielo, mar y tierra por ella para que se de cuenta que ha cambiado, Lily nota esto ¿qué hará?
1. Un te Amo Tan Solo Eso

****

**Lily y James**

**Un te amo tan solo eso**

No sabía porque ella le tenía tanto rencor y odio, el sabía que se había pasado muchas veces con las bromas pero sin embargo solo había recibido el desprecio e insultos de parte de ella a pesar que el se había humillado más de mil veces para demostrarle que la quería.

Ya no – dijo el chico de gafas redondas que a través de ellas se podían ver unos preciosos ojos marrones- ya no .

Pasaron unos segundos en el que ese recuerdo espantoso volvió .....

**-..·Flash back·..-**

¿QUÉ NO TE CANSAS DE FASTIDIARME TODO EL DÍA PARA QUE VENGAS Y ARRUINES ESTE MOMENTO? - le gritaba una chica pelirroja a un chico que se encontraba a lado de otro que a diferencia de este se encontraba inconsciente.

Esta chica se llamaba Lily Evans, era pelirroja , de unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que traía colgado a más de toda la escuela, pero sin embargo a pesar de sus lindos ojos y su cuerpo excelente de 10, esta chica era sencilla , muy sincera y muy fiel a sus amigos que no le importaba demasiado la popularidad siendo ella la misma en persona aunque estaban también ellos que por supuesto la superaban en todo; LOS MERODEADORES (_más adelante descripción de ellos)_

Fue un accidente- se disculpó James apenado

Si por supuesto no sabes cuanto- le respondía sarcásticamente Lily

La verdad es que el chico se había caído pero al oír la voz de Lily decirle al chico de Ravenclaw _( que se encontraba inconsciente pues James le cayó encima) _"Bésame".

No sabes como te odio, esta era la única cita de la que nadie salía corriendo gracias a tus GRACIOSADAS y dejame recordarte que eso es desde los 6AÑOS QUE LLEVAMOS EN HOGWARTS- murmuraba Lily utilizando diferentes tonos a cada palabra que decía además de que le temblaba la voz de furia.

ES QUE TU NUNCA LO ENTENDERAS A DEMÁS DE TODO LO QUE HECHO Y SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO PORTI, CUANDO LO LLEGUES SERA DEMASIADO TARDE Y YO NO ESTARÉ AHÍ ESPERANDOTE- gritó James furioso- NO SE QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAS , TE QUIERO LILY-y se revolvió el pelo nervioso

Sonó la mano estampada de Lily en la mejilla de James.

NO ME QUIERAS TOMAR EL PELO, ADEMÁS VEO QUE SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO ENGREÍDO DE SIEMPRE, ME DAS ¡¡¡¡¡ASCO!!!!- le gritó Lily furiosa y le escupió a la cara y se marcho con la cabeza alta hacia el castillo dejando a un James perplejo.

**-..· Fin Flash back·..-**

Después de recordar esto James decidido dijo.

Ya no más- dijo James por fin dejando ir su más grande sueño, ella.

Ya no más humillaciones, ni insultos, ni nada, es hora de levantar mi reputación que ha quedado por los suelos desde que me arrastre por ella- decía furioso- renunciaré a ti , estoy cansado de esperar de algo que nunca llegará Un Te amo tan solo eso 


	2. Cuenta Conmigo Hermano

**Cuenta conmigo, Hermano**

Sirius Black un chico muy apuesto con cabello negro azulado que le caía con naturalidad sobre los ojos, que eran de un color azul marino lo que lo volvían muy apuesto, el era el mejor amigo de James Potter, junto con el, eran los Merodeadores junto con Remus Lupin y Peter Petigreew´.

Remus Lupin era de la misma altura que James pero con los músculos menos desarrollados que el pues el no practicaba quidduitch, tenía su color de cabello rubio cenizo _( no lo tenía como Malfoy si no como castaño )_ y unos ojos del color de la arena que lo hacía ver muy tímido y aunque lo era, llegaba a ser todo un experto con las bromas que el y sus amigos hacían.

Peter era el más bajo de los 4 y era chonchito y relleno y aún asi era un Merodeador _( que por cierto nadie sabia por qué pues el era un miedoso y nada valiente ) _

Sabes Lunático no se si lo has notado pero Prongs esta muy raro- le decía pensativo Sirius

Si Canuto tienes mucha razón- le contestó Remus

¿Alguna chica?-preguntó Peter

Vaya que eres lento Colagusano ¿que no recuerdas que desde 1º James anda coladito por Evans?- le respondió exasperado Remus a Peter.

Ese amor por Evans es peligroso pra el viejo- comentó tristemente Sirius cuandó vio pasar a una linda pelirroja con sus amigas.Ellas eran Lily Evans , Chloe Spencer y Nicole "Nick" Spellman

Lily Evans , alta, cuerpo excelente , pelirroja y portadores de unos ojos verdes esmeralda que trai colgado a todo el personal masculino de Hogwarts., esta chica a pesar de ser muy estricta con las reglas a demás de ser prefecta y Premio Anual _( junto con James y Sirius que eran excelentes en todas las materias pero tan solo les dieron el premio sin darles autoridad de castigar y hacer lo demás como los otros Premios Anuales por su conducta) _era una chica muy dulce y sencilla.Tenía 17 años

Chloe Spencer era rubia de ojos grises, de buen cuerpo y alta, además era buena con los negocios en especial los que hacía con los Merodeadores.

Nick Spellman era de cabello negro y tez blanca y era como sus amigas muy bonita y tenías unos ojos grises. Chloe y NIck se llevaban muy bien con ellos excepto Lily que solo hacía una excepción con Remus que era prefecto junto con ella.

¿ Y mi Jamsie?- preguntó Chloe que era la mejor amiga de James

Hola hermoso Sirius y Remusito ¿ cómo se encuentran?- preguntó Sirius irónico

Si, ya .. bueno y ¿ James?

No lo se,... la última vez lo vi en el desayuno- dijo pensativo Sirius.

Oh...¿ segurito? - insistía Chloe .

Hablando del Rey de Roma rodeado de esas pocas neuronas de sus fans- dijo mosqueada Lily.

Vaya y yo pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones- exclamó Sirius pues le tenía sierto rencor a Lily porque pensaba que esa era la razón por la que James se alejaba un poquito.

Porque se meten con los ratones!!!!!- exclamó enojado Peter y se marcho pero se dio de bruces al suelo y no tubo más remedio que quedarse ahi sentado.

Hola brujita- le dijo James a Chloe abrazando por la cintura y Chloe que era una de las costumbres de James hacia ella.

Más tarde todos se encontraban en la Sala Común de esta forma: Lily platicando con Nick, Chloe en los brazos de James y platicando con Remus, solo Sirius era el único excluido de la platica_ (Peter no se dio cuenta y se quedó platicando solo en el patio)_

JUNTA MI QUERIDO CORNAMENTA Y DEMÁS MERODEADORES- exclamó Sirius tan de repente que todos los que se encontraban ahi pegaran un salto- ya sabeís donde.

Los 3 Merodeadores _( Peter sigu en el patio)_ se encontraban en su sala de reuniones , entre ellos se formaba un silencio incómodo que Sirius decidio terminar.

Prongs, quiero que olvides a Evans- dijo Sirius llendo directamente la grano.

¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó James.

Lo que oiste, queremos que te olvides de ella- repitió ahora Remus

¿Conoces esto?- dijo Sirius sarcástico- APARECIUM _( inventé este ehchizo porque no recuerdo cual es el veradero)-_ y de la nada apareció una botella de whisky de fuego y se la aventó pero James que tenía unos reflejos mu excelentes gracias al ser capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch la atrapó.

Solo... fue...una....- dijo James mientras tartamudeaba.

UNA? PERO UNA CADA DÍA DE LA SEMANA ¡APARECIUM! - gritó Remus y al instante aparecieron otras 6 botellas vacías, ni una gota.

Se que tomamos pero no somos borrachos y no quiero que te conviertas en uno y por eso te pido James más bien te ordeno que ... te olvides de ella- le respondió Sirius triste - No queremos que te nos vayas Prongs.

Ya había decidido eso, sabía que no iba a recibir nada de ella de lo que yo quiero, pero mientras más trato de hacerlo más me enamoró de ellla- murmuró James exasperado.

James , mírame a los ojos- dijo Sirius. James alzó la vista - ¡¿estas llorando?!- dijeron Remus y Sirius sorprendidos pero en broma porque habían visto el intento de James de no parpadear.

No , idiotas he tratado de no parpadear- dijo James

Tras la broma todos se abrazaron y perdieron el equilibrio y empezaron areir a carcajadas, Remus y Sirius estaban contentos al ver reír a James de nuevo.

Antes de salir Sirius tomó del breazó a James y tan solo le susurró.

Yo te ayudaré, Cuenta Conmigo, Hermano- le dijo Sirius

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN MANDADO REVIEWS Y ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. PRONTO ESCRIBIR**


	3. Secretos de Luna Llena

**Lily y James**

**Secretos de Luna Llena.**

Un lobo tratando de hundir sus grandes colmillos en su antebrazo izquierdo... un ciervo saltó y le pegó con su cornamenta en un costado..... el lobo y el ciervo se unieron en una feroz lucha , en la que el lobo salió vencedor cuando sacó volando al ciervo hacia las roca puntiagudas que estaban junto al lago.... el ciervo al golpear su cabeza se transformó en una persona era ....

.................-............-...........-..............-..........-.............-...............-................-

James- susurró Lily al inconsciente James que yacía en la cama de la enfermería con vendas por la cabeza y pecho, además que decir de su cara y brazos que tenían rasguños profundos.

Lily recordaba con toda claridad como el animago ilegal se convertía en su peor enemigo después de haberla salvado de un lobo feroz.

Saliendo de la enfermería aun se seguía preguntando lo mismo que hace un rato.

¿Por qué fui tan tonta para seguirlos? ¿ Por qué me salvaste James ?- se repetía Lily culpable.

¿Por qué te quiere?-le preguntó Chloe, ella se encontraba en la esquina de la enfermería, recargada con los brazos cruzados y con ojos llorosos.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Yo....bueno..emm... CHLOE!- le protestó Lily.

Lily Evans , ABRE LOS OJOS!! ÉL TE AMA, JAMES TE AMA- después de gritarle esto, Chloe entró a la enfermería.

Lily aun más se sintió culpable, y con lágrimas en los ojos echó a correr tropezando con Remus , Peter y Sirius.

Yo...lo siento....Remus- y le abrazó Lily.

Mucho más tarde solo Remus, porque Sirius aun seguía enfadado con Lily, Remus le platicó toda la historia de sus transformaciones.

La verdad no me esperaba eso de James- murmuró Lily conmovida.- que Sirius es un perro y Peter una rata? Sorprendente! valen mucho tus amigos.

Sabes aun no conoces a James, el es muy buen amigo y como has visto el realmente a cambiado, y por ti Lily , por ti.

Después de esto Lily terminó sus deberes para después ir a pasear al lago, donde ahi se sentó para pensar.

Aun no lo entiendo, cómo es que cambiaste por mi?- se preguntaba Lily- porque no te doy una oportunidad James?

Dijo mientras sin poder evitarlo se le resbalaba una lágrima que de inmediato limpió, y a sus espaldas sonó una voz grave.

Lo siento ¿Lily?, te puedo llamar así?- le preguntó Sirius

Claro, Sirius y creo que yo tambien debo ofrecer unas diculpas, realmente tu amigo me tiene...ash .... la verdad nose ni lo que siento

James es una persona maravillosa, como has visto, de hecho el fue el que nos dió la idea de pasar las noches de Luna Llena con Remus, mira James es genial, muy buen amigo ¿ por qué no darle una oportunidad..?- le comentó Sirius.

Gracias-

Unos días después´...

¡JAMES!- gritó Chloe después de lanzarse a sus brazos al igual que sus amigos los Merodeadores.

Que bueno que ya te dieron de alta , no te imaginas lo que ha pasado mira en pociones..- no terminó la frase Chloe pues Sirius le había tapado la boca.

Uy si no esta nandertal no parara de hablar- se burló Sirius - ¡EY!

Exclamó Sirius al recibir una colleja de parte de Chloe.

Pues de esta calurosa bienvenida hacia James después de darlo de alta en Pociones el profesor Curk les dió tremendo regaño por llegar tarde.

Cuando era la hora del almuerzo.

Recuerdas lo que te dije? - le preguntó en un susurro Sirius a James.

Lo de Lily?- le preguntó en el mismo tono James.

Si, creo que por fin se te hará amigo y le abrazó- me alegra que estes de nuevo aqui Cornamenta.

A mi también ,Canuto, a mi también- dijo James esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

.............-...............-............................-...........................-................-..............-

¿Qué tienes Lily?- le preguntó su amiga Nick

James....- le susurró a modo de respuesta Lily pero más para si misma que para su amiga Nick- Se sus Secretos de Luna Llena

**PERDÓN SI ESTA MUY CORTA Y ME TARDÉ EN E ESCRIBIRLO DE VERAS QUE LSO SIENTO, PERO ESTUVE ENFERMA UN MES ( TODO EL TIEMPO EN CAMA)**

**ESCRIBIRE PRONTO.**

**GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS**


	4. Cuando Me di Cuenta que Estabas Ahi

**Lili y James**

**Cuando Me di Cuenta que Estabas ahí**

¡JAMES!¡ YA SAL!- gritaba Sirius a la orilla del bosque

Entre los arbustos del bosque salió un ciervo. Lo curioso es que esté no se espantará por la presencia del humano, claro además hay que anotar sus extraños ojos almendrados.

En el lugar donde se encontraba el ciervo en un instante apareció un muchacho de 17 años, pelo negro muy despeinado...James.

UAC!- exclamó James escupiendo algo verde al parecer pasto- este pasto sabe demasiado horrible.

JAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeaba Sirius – de casualidad JAJA es del que estaba cerca de ese arbolito (_dijo señalando el roble)._

Si...NOOOOO!- dijo escupiendo más James- te echaste una firma...te voy a matar.

Dijo James transformándose en un ciervo con su cornamenta demasiado grande haciendo que el animal se viera muy elegante. Sirius en cambio en un perro grande y negro como la noche, igual que su amigo el animal muy bello.

Los animales corretearon dentro del bosque... y se perdieron de vista.

Desde la torre más alta, del hermoso castillo que estaba detrás de los muchachos, en una ventana unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda los observaba con admirción y a la vez con ternura.

Deberías darle una oportunidad- dijo una voz dulce a sus espaldas..Nick.

No puedo mi orgu...-empezaba a decir Lily.

ME VALE MADRES TU PUTO ORGULLO , LO ESTAS MATANDO- le gritó Chloe.

Yo...- decía Lily sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Lily te seré sincera, James era un arrogante.. todo lo que decías de él eran ciertas, como dije eran pues él , el nuevo James que he conocido es realmente maduro, y pues el de verdad que te ama- le dijo Nick

Deberías creerles, se que no nos debemos meter en tu relación pero para bien o para mal James ha cambiado, de veras a cambiado, solo por ti y para ti- le dijo Remus con sinceridad.

Piénsalo- dijo Chloe y salió- nos vemos Lils

Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Nick señalando a Remus y asi misma.

..………..…….……………….

CHLOE!- gritó un chico a lo lejos.

Vaya Black, para quien vas tan guapo- le dijo Chloe sarcásticamente al ver a Sirius todo despeinado, mal fajado y lleno de tierra y con un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla.

Para nadie que no seas tu- le dijo Sirius y le robó un beso a la chica dejandola paralizada para después echar a correr.

Más tarde en la Sala Común…

Había un James desesperado dando vueltas por todas partes

James! – gritó Remus

Si?- le preguntó James viéndolo.

SIENTATE- gritaron todos los que se encontraban en la Sala Común.

James inmediatamente les hizo caso y se sentó con Remus.

¿ Me hablaste?- le dijo James recargando su espalda en el sillón.

Si, pues …. no se cómo empezar bueno… me gusta una chica- le dijo Remus sonrojado pero sonriente.

Todo oídos- le dijo James sonriendo sinceramente al ver a su amigo feliz. " Si yo no puedo serlo , que mejor que ellos los sean" pensó James

Flash Back

..……….………….……….…

Mientras en los pasillos después de que Nick y Remus salieran de haber hablado con Lily...

Gracias- le dijo Nick dándole un beso a Remus en la mejilla antes pálida ahora con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Y eso? – le dijo Remus sonrojado

Por tu ayuda que nos has brindado- le dijo Nick acercándose a la ventana.

No me la agradezcas, yo siempre les ayudaré- ahora era el turno de Remus darle un beso a la chica.

Pero antes de llegar a su mejilla se detuvó.

La chica y el se quedaron viendo lo que pareció minutos, horas los que los veían a su alrededor y solo para ellos, ni tiempo existía.

Se acercaban a sus bocas cuando apenas hubo un pequeño roce de labios una mancha negar más bien…

Sirius- murmuró Remus malhumorado al ver correr a su amigo a toda velocidad.

………..………..………………….

FIN FLASH BACK

El retrato se abrió en cuanto Remus terminó de contarle lo sucedido a James y para desgracia del que entró y felicidad de Remus y James el que entró era nada más y nada menos que..

SIRUSIN- gritaron Remus y James a su amigo el Merodeador.

Oh, oh, Remus, JAJAJAJA- reía Sirius sin parar.

Y así todos los presentes en esa sala pudieron apreciar como era la amistad de aquellos muchachos sin aun imaginarse que muchos de ellos estaban destinados a morir pero aun si no olvidando aquella amistad tan maravillosa.

En otro lugar……

Eso es lo que haré- dijo una pelirroja decidida y sonriente, Lily- porque ahora es Cuando Me di Cuenta que Estabas Ahí


	5. Que Sonrisas

**Que sonrisas**

Octubre estaba llegando a su fin , en los pasillos no se oía mas que el alboroto por saber que es lo que prepararía Dumbledore para el banquete en la noche de Halloween.

Nicole caminaba por los pasillos buscando algo, más bien a alguien

James!- gritó Nicole y se acercó al apuesto Merodeador- uff por fin te encuentró

Dime mi querida, Nicky- le dijo James haciendo una reverencia. Nicole sonrojada le dio un golpe leve en el hombro.

Pues ...necesita ayuda y me preguntaba- le decía nerviosa Nicole- no quiero que pienses que soy una inútil pero..

Pero?- le dijo James un poco impaciente

Me ayudas en Transformaciones?- le preguntó dudosa Nicky

Por supuesto Prongs y yo te ayudaremos- dijo Remus que acababa de llegar.

Me espantaste...- dijo Nicole poniendo su mano sobre el corazón – de veras harían eso por mi?

Los 2 merodeadores movieron afirmativamente la cabeza y Nicole se lanzó a sus brazos.

LOS QUIERO!- gritó Nicky y les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla

Nada más a ellos? – les dijo Sirius al que se encontraron al doblar la esquina.

No señorito, a usted también lo quiero- le dijo Nicky

Los 3 merodeadores y Nicky iban platicando en el camino hacia su sala común, Sirius iba un poco ajeno a la platica.

_CHLOE!- gritó un chico a lo lejos._

_Vaya Black, para quien vas tan guapo- le dijo Chloe sarcásticamente al ver a Sirius todo despeinado, mal fajado y lleno de tierra y con un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla._

_Para nadie que no seas tu- le dijo Sirius y le robó un beso a la chica dejandola paralizada para después echar a correr._

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que aquello paso y Chloe no se habia dignado en dirigirle la palabra a Sirius y si este le hablaba ella al ver pasar cualquier chico se iba con el.

Aun no te ha dicho nada?- le pregunto James en un susurro a Sirius

No...- le respondió Sirius triste – Gracias. Perdón si te molestan y te agobian mis problemas.

Óyeme bien, tus problemas son mis problemas, y no me molesta, me alegra el que confíes en mi y me los cuentes así que no me agradezcas , para que son los hermanos, para ayudarse ok? – le susurró molesto James.

Lo siento- Dijo Sirius arrepentido y bajando la cabeza.

No lo sientas- le dijo James

Entonces?- le dijo Sirius enojado

Se feliz- y le sonrió James y se adelantó a su habitación ( ya habían entrado a la Sala Común)

" _Si que ha madurado, muchas gracias James" _pensó sonriente Sirius y se sentó con Peter.

Hola, ya me aprendí lo de Transformaciones- le dijo Peter feliz a Sirius.

Felicidades – le dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

Me voy a adelantar para apartar lugares en el Gran Comedor, no tarden- le dijo Peter y se fue.

...------------...----------...-----------...-------...

Miren quien ahí el gusano lame botas – le dijo Snape a Peter.

Dejalo en Paz- le dijo una voz dulce a sus espaldas

Evans- dijo Snape con asco- cuando aprenderán los Sangre Sucia a no meterse en lo que no les importa? Nunca? Para eso Voldemort ha llegado... para poner fin a su sucia sangre.

CALLATE- gritó una voz y en la cara de Snape apareció un tajo que de inmediato empezó a sangrar.

Lily , Snape y Peter se voltaron y vieron a Sirius , Remus , Nicole, Chloe y a James el cual tenía la varita alzada. Todos tenian expresión de miedo y enojo, pero el más furioso era James, el era el que había gritado.

Que Potter, ahora vas a hacer una campaña a la no exterminación de impuros? Deshonras a los magos siendo tu apellido una gran potencia y para mi una basura- le dijo Snape con malicia y de inmediato su sonrisa se borró al ver a James.

James miraba a Snape de una manera demasiado fría sus ojos habían perdido el color y ahora se veían grises, muy fríos y con un destello rojo que solo vio Snape volvieron a la normalidad.

Vete- le ordenó James con una voz demasido aspera y fría que dejo desconcertados a todos, en especial a Sirius y a Lily.

Snape no tardó ni 2 segundos y hecho a correr.

Más tarde en el Gran comedor...

Solo se oían los cubiertos de y alumnos que platicaban. Dumbledore estaba inquieto desde su asiento "_Que impresionante fuerza he sentido, quien fue?"_pensó Dumbledore , de inmediato su mente le dictó ver al joven Potter que se veía intranquilo.

James revolvía y veía con asco su comida mientras por su mente pasaba el altercado que tuvo hace unos momentos con Snape. Apartó su plato, pues no podía seguir comiendo.

" _Qué me pasó?"- _pensó James

Lily desde el otro extremo de la mesa le pasaba el mismo problema de la comida como James.Lily volteó a ver a James y lo observó durante un rato. James se dio cuenta que lo miraban y alzo la vista y conectó su mirada con la de Lily .

"_se sonrojo! _Pensó Lily viendo a James y le sonrió

_Pero Que Sonrisa- _Pensó James devolviéndole la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

Sirius pudo ver a James y a Lily come se sonrieron y se sintió feliz por su amigo.

Que Sonrisas- murmuró.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, PERDONS I TARDE MUCHO. EN UNOS DIAS PUBLICARE UN SONG FIC QUE SE LLAMARA POR BESARTE OJALA Y LO LEAN**


End file.
